wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/30 kwietnia.
Wczoraj spadł na mnie list ciotki. Odesłano mi go z Rzymu. Datowany jest temu dwa tygodnie, i nie rozumiem, dlaczego przetrzymano go tak długa w Casa Osoria. Ciotka jest pewna, żem był w Korfu, ale domyśla się, że musiałem już wrócić, i pisze mi, co następuje: "Oczekujemy wiadomości od ciebie z wielkim utęsknieniem i niepokojem. Ja, stara, wrosłam już silnie w ziemię i byle wiatr nie potrafi mną zachwiać, ale na Anielkę aż żal patrzeć. Ona widocznie wyglądała listu od ciebie z Wiednia lub z Rzymu, a gdy nie nadchodził, poczęła się niepokoić. Potem, jak wiesz, przyszła śmierć twego ojca. Mówiłam umyślnie głośno przy Anielce, że teraz nie możesz o niczym innym myśleć, jak o swej stracie, ale że po kilku tygodniach otrząśniesz się z odrętwiałości i wrócisz do życia czynnego. My z Anielką nie mówimy niby otwarcie, a doskonale się rozumiemy. Widziałam też, że się bardzo uspokoiła. Lecz gdy upłynął miesiąc, a ty nie dałeś nawet znać o sobie, znowu poczęła się trapić, głównie o twoje zdrowie, ale pewnie i dlatego, żeś tak o nas zapomniał. Ja także byłam niespokojna i pisałam kilkakrotnie na Korfu, poste restante, tak jakeśmy się umówili. Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, próbuję pisać do twego domu w Rzymie, bo myśl, że możesz być chory, zatruwa nam życie. Napisz choć kilka słów – a przede wszystkim otrząśnij się, mój drogi Leonie, z apatii i pocznij być sobą. Będę z tobą otwarta. Do zmartwień Anielki przyczynia się i to, że ktoś nagadał tu jej matce, jako w całym świecie znany masz być ze swoich bałamuctw. Wyobraź sobie moje oburzenie! Celina w desperacji powtórzyła to córce i teraz jedna ma ciągłą migrenę, drugie biedactwo pobladło, wychudło i zmieniło się tak, aż litość bierze. A kochane to stworzenie i dobre zawsze jak anioł! Udaje wesołą, żeby matki nie martwić, ale ja widzę doskonale, co się z nią dzieje, i serce mi się kraje. Mój najdroższy chłopcze, ja także nie mówiłam z tobą o tym w Rzymie, przez uszanowanie dla twej boleści, ale takie nieszczęście to przecie wola boska, z którą trzeba się zgodzić i nie opuszczać się w życiu. Czy nie mógłbyś nam napisać jakiego słowa, które by nas uspokoiło? Zlituj się nad dziewczyną. Ja nie ukrywam przed tobą, że najmocniej życzę sobie, abyście się po upływie twej żałoby mogli połączyć, choćby za rok lub dwa, bo podług mnie, Anielka to feniks. Ale doprawdy, gdyby nawet miało być inaczej, to i w takim razie byłoby lepiej, gdybyś jakim sposobem dał nam to poznać. Ty wiesz, że ja nie przesadzam nigdy i jeśli ci o tym piszę, to dlatego, że istotnie obawiam się o zdrowie Anielki. Trzeba ci przy tym wiedzieć, że chodzi o całą jej przyszłość. Kromicki począł coraz częściej te panie odwiedzać i oczywista rzecz, że on ma jakieś zamiary. Chciałam go bez długich zachodów, po swojemu, przepędzić, tym bardziej że podejrzewam, iż to on nagadał o twoich bałamuctwach, ale Celina zaklinała mnie, bym tego nie czyniła. Ona zupełnie jest zdesperowana i nic a nic nie liczy na twoje przywiązanie do Anielki. Cóż więc miałam robić? A nuż ona ma prawdziwe macierzyńskie przeczucie? Odpisujże, mój Leonie, jak najprędzej, a zarazem przyjmij uściśnienia i błogosławieństwo starej kobiety, która ma jednego ciebie na świecie. Anielka chciała w swoim czasie pisać do ciebie z kondolencją, ale Celina jej nie pozwoliła, o co się z nią wykłóciłam. Celina jest najlepsza kobieta, ale często mnie gniewa. Ukłony i serdeczne pozdrowienia od wszystkich. Młody Chwastowski zakłada u nas browar. Miał coś swoich pieniędzy, a reszty mu dopożyczyłam". W pierwszej chwili zdawało mi się, że list ten nie robi na mnie wrażenia; następnie począłem chodzić po pokoju i poznałem, że się mylę. Wrażenie zwiększało się z każdą minutą i w końcu stało się bajeczne. Po upływie godziny powiedziałem sobie ze zdziwieniem: Co, u licha, ja przecie o niczym innym nie myślę! Rzecz zadziwiająca, z jaką szybkością ogarniały mnie najrozmaitsze uczucia, przelatujące jedno po drugim, zupełnie jakby je wiatr przeganiał na podobieństwo chmur. Do jakiego jednak stopnia jestem człowiekiem nerwowym! Naprzód chwyciło mnie rozczulenie nad Anielką. To wszystko, com niedawno jeszcze czuł dla niej, a co było jak gdyby zatajone w jakichś szczelinach mojej duszy, wyszło nagle na kształt oparu na jej powierzchnię. Jechać, uspokoić, utulić, uszczęśliwić oto był pierwszy odruch, pierwszy pęd serca, daleki od jasno sformułowanej woli, ale nadzwyczaj silny. A gdym wyobraził sobie jej załzawione oczy, jej ręce w moich rękach, ów pociąg zmysłów, jaki czułem do niej, zmartwychwstał z całą mocą. Potem przebiegło mi przez myśl porównanie jej z Laurą, które musiało wypaść fatalnie dla Laury. Na razie takie życie, jakie tu wiodłem, stanęło mi kością w gardle. Uczułem potrzebę czystszego powietrza niż to, którym tu oddycham, i ciszy, i słodyczy, i zwłaszcza: prawości uczuć. Jednocześnie opanowała mnie radość, że nic nie ma straconego, że wszystko da się naprawić i że zależy to jedynie od woli mojej. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy Kromicki i matka Anielki, która nie wierząc we mnie, widocznie stanęła po jego stronie. Na myśl o nich porwał mnie gniew, który rosnąc stopniowo, stłumił wszystkie inne uczucia. Im bardziej rozum mój przyznawał, że pani Celina ma wszelką słuszność nie liczyć na mnie, tym głębszą czułem do niej urazę, że sobie na taką niewiarę pozwoliła. W końcu doszedłem do jakiejś desperackiej złości przeciw sobie i wszystkim. Wszystko, com myślał i czuł, dało się zamknąć w tych kilku słowach: dobrze, niechże tak będzie! List przyszedł wczoraj; dziś, analizując się spokojniej, stwierdzam wprost ze zdumieniem, że ta uraza tak głęboko zapadła mi w duszę, iż oto w tej chwili jest raczej większą niż mniejszą. Obecnie jest to uczucie panujące we mnie. Mówię sobie wszystko, co może sobie człowiek trzeźwo myślący powiedzieć, a jednak nie mogę tego Kromickiego przebaczyć nie tylko matce, ale i Anielce. Bo ostatecznie Anielka potrafiłaby jednym słowem zamknąć mu drogę do Płoszowa, jeśli zaś tego nie czyni, to jest z jej strony ustępstwo dla matki, czyli, że mnie poświęca jej migrenom. Zresztą ten Kromicki zniża w moich oczach Anielkę, szpeci ją, sprowadza ją do tego płaskiego typu panny na wydaniu. Nie mogę o tym mówić spokojnie. Być może, iż rozumuję i czuję jak człowiek zbyt rozdrażniony; być może, iż moja miłość własna jest rozrośnięta nad miarę; przyznaję, widzę, umiem patrzeć na siebie jak ktoś obcy, ale to zdwojenie nic nie pomaga. Rozgoryczam się i rozdrażniam coraz więcej. Samo pisanie o tym męczy moje nerwy – więc urywam. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu